


Charlie and his Raven Veela

by summertuvok



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-01 23:43:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10203515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summertuvok/pseuds/summertuvok
Summary: This Fanfiction takes place starting after the department of mysteries battle. Voldemort was defeated in the department. Sirius survived. Severus had been training Harry mind magics such as Occulemcy and such and they became friends during the year instead of rivals. After the battle, Sirius was cleared and Harry went to live with his godfather, at Black Manor.





	1. June 1996

Chapter 1  
Middle of June 1996, 

Harry woke in the middle of the night crying. Sirius was trying to calm him down. 

"Shhhhh, it’s okay nothing is going to happen. It is over. Voldemort is dead." Sirius explained calmly trying to bring Harry out of his nightmare. Little did he know it wasn't a nightmare as such but a good dream that Harry hated. He never wanted this particular dream to end and it always did. He loved this dream but hated to see the end of it. In it he had a loving family that wanted him and cared for him.

"Not a nightmare, Siri just a sad dream that I have had ever since I was a child." Harry explained.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No maybe another time, can't right now, it is hard to explain." Harry felt bad that he couldn't talk to Siri about this particular dream. He had been having the same dream ever since he could remember. Sirius helped Harry fall back to sleep. He knew he needed some sleep they were having a large gathering the next day. All of Harry's friends were coming over to celebrate the fact that Harry no longer had to go to his relatives anymore. All his friends were going to be there and all the Weasleys as well. 

\-----

The next day Harry woke up feeling sad because of the dream the night before. Someday he hoped he could figure out why he had this particular dream. He always felt bad afterwards because he couldn't tell Sirius about it, he was in it but he was sad in it. Harry felt that it was more a memory then a dream but he still felt bad about it because he loved it and wished that it were true. 

By lunch Harry had forgotten about the dream and his friends started to arrive. Neville, His grandmother, Luna and her father all came first. Then came all the Weasleys. Harry was helping Sirius with the food and getting everything ready when everyone got there. 

"Harry, will you go outside and tell everyone the food is ready and have Remus come help me." Sirius asked. 

"Sure, no problem." Harry walked outside and yelled at everyone. "Food is ready. Come on in. Remus, Sirius wants you to help." Harry said hi the everyone as they walked inside, first Neville, his grandmother, then Luna and her father, then Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Ginny, Fred, George, Bill and Fleur, Percy, Ron and Hermione, and then bringing up the rear was Charlie. Harry had only met Charlie once before during the Triwizard tournament but he thought he was cool. This time however when Harry saw Charlie something very strange happened. Wings erupted from Harry's back and he pinned Charlie to the ground and growled, "Mine."

Everyone stopped what they were doing and were headed to go help Charlie when Fleur stopped them. "Don't Harry is a Veela and he has found his mate. Someone needs to go and get Sirius. Don't worry he won't hurt Charlie, he is just letting him know that he is his mate."

Sirius came running outside, to see Harry pinning Charlie to the ground, "What the hell happened out here?"

Fleur explained, "Harry is a Veela and has come into his creature inheritance and he has found his mate."

"That is not possible, neither of his parents had Veela in them." Sirius explained. He was confused. At this point Harry was letting Charlie up but not letting go of him. Charlie tried to walk away but Sirius and Fleur stopped him.

"Charlie you need to stay with Harry for the next 48 hours for the bond to settle, if you don't he will die. You can have a guest room here so you can get to know him better." Sirius explained sadly.

Everyone looked at Sirius like he had grown and extra head. Sirius was never the bookworm but he was explaining about the Veela bond as if he knew what he was talking about, and Fleur was not contradicting him so he must be correct. Remus came to his rescue and tried to turn the conversation to something more fun, but no one was having any of it. 

"Siri, how do you know so much about Veela?" Harry asked. Though he thought he might know the answer. 

"It is a long and sad story, I will tell you later when everyone leaves okay." Siri said sadly. He didn't really want to be reminded of time when he had everything and then everything was taken from him. He had a mate and a child and he lost them both during the first war. Remus could see how sad Siri was and there was nothing he could really do to help him. He didn’t have a mate or child so didn't really understand what he had gone through. 

Later that night after everyone had left, Charlie and Harry sat cuddled on the couch in the living room near the fire. Sirius came in and sat with them. 

"Harry, Charlie, I will tell you about why I know so much about Veela if you promise to do something also. Harry you must tell me about this dream you keep having and Charlie you must give being Harry's mate a chance." Sirius said to both young men. Both Harry and Charlie nodded. 

"Okay Siri, I guess I can start with my dream it might be easier. The dream was sad but happy at the same time, it starts with me and my parents just being together. I can feel the love they have for each other and for me. Then it moves onto when I had been taken from my loving parents to other parents. My Papa never came to find me or get me; however, my daddy came all the time and he was sad and always left me there with the people not my parents. I always feel sad afterwards because my Papa's didn't want me and left me with these other people who kept saying they were my parents. It is very confusing." Harry told both Charlie and Sirius about the dream. 

"No one will leave you like that again. It probably has to do with you being left with your relatives but it is confusing maybe your dream wanted another loving family but it got confused. I am not sure. I am still confused as to how you have Veela genes as neither of your parents have any Veela in them, but a friend is coming over tomorrow to help us figure it out. Now as to how I know I about Veela. I have a Veela mate, he is wonderful and he hates me, but I hate him just as much sometimes. We had a child and we lost that child during the first war. We loved each other but we could not get over the loss of our child. So, Charlie I know what you are going through you will find that Harry will do whatever he can to make you happy but you will do the same, the only thing that can rip you apart would be the loss of a child." Sirius explained, by the end he was crying and Harry had gotten up and walked over to sit by him and hug him.

Sirius wished his mate would forgive him for losing their child but he could never forgive himself so how could he expect it from his mate. He still wasn't sure how it happened, how he lost their precious Raven. All he remembered from that day was playing with their precious baby boy and then the next memory is of being in the hospital being told that there was an explosion and that Raven had been killed. His mate had never come back after being told, he lost them both that day. His life had pretty much ended. He still had his friends and his godson but it didn't really matter without his mate and son. Sirius fell asleep crying.

\------

The next morning, Sirius was up waiting for his friend to come over and help them figure out how Harry had gotten Veela genes and to figure out how he had gotten his inheritance before he turned 16. The floo activated and out stepped Severus Snape. Sirius looked up and smiled for just a second before everything came crashing back down on him. 

"What did you need me for Black?" Snape said with as much disgust as one could imagine. He would always hate Sirius for losing their little boy and for not trying to find him. He knew their little boy was not dead, he could still feel him in his heart.

"I need your help, you are the best at mind magics and potions. Harry came into a creature inheritance yesterday and found his mate, Harry is a Veela. I know for a fact that neither James nor Lilly had Veela blood in them. I was hoping you would help me figure out what is going on." Sirius explained as quickly as he could, he knew that Severus would not help him if he didn't explain it all right away.

"How did he come into an inheritance before his 16th birthday, we need to figure that out as well." Severus said, he didn't want to help Sirius but he would help Harry. "Who is his mate?"

"Charlie Weasley." Sirius said. As Sirius was saying this Harry and Charlie walked in.

"Severus, what are you doing here? Are you going to be helping us find out why I am a Veela?" Harry asked. Charlie looked at Harry with eyebrows raised. "Oh, I got to know Severus really well last year. We then became friends, so he told me to call him by his first name outside of school. On another note I had the dream again last night but it had more detail to it this time, I called someone Papa Bat," at this both Severus and Sirius looked at each other and then back at Harry, Harry noticed this exchange, "what does that mean something?"

At this point Charlie spoke up, "You also called out to someone else, you said, where is Papa Bat? Then you started to cry for Papa Paddy to come back, comeback Papa Paddy, I wasn't sure what you were dream I just held you till you calmed down."

Both Severus and Sirius looked at each other, Severus said, "It's not possible they told us he died, you told me he died. But I could always feel that he wasn’t dead. I thought it was just wishful thinking on my part."

Sirius looked at Severus and said, "I was told he died but all I remember from that day is playing with him and then being in the hospital being told he had died in an explosion. I never felt right about it, it didn't make sense that I would survive but he wouldn't."

Harry was confused at the conversation going on, "What is going on, who died? What happened? Who is Papa Bat and Papa Paddy?"

Severus was on the verge of tears but he explained, "Sirius and I are mates. I am a Dark Veela, very rare. We had a little boy born on the 10th of June 1980, his name was Raven Severus Black, after both his father and myself. I was Papa Bat and Sirius was Papa Paddy. We were told Raven died in an explosion when he was about a year old. If what you are dreaming about is actually memories we need to do a parental check and see who your biological parents are. If what Sirius and I are thinking is correct then you are our Raven and you were stolen from us when you were just under a year old. I have the potion with me to do the parental check. Do you want to do it?" Severus asked.

Harry looked at both Sirius and Severus and realized that these men could be his parents, and if they were he was not abandoned he was stolen by people who were supposed to be their friends. He looked at Charlie. 

"I am your mate, I will love you no matter who your parents are. You should know for sure." Charlie said. 

"Yes, I would like to know if I am your Raven."

"Okay all I need is a drop of your blood in this vile and then we pour the vile onto this piece of parchment to see your family tree." Severus explained as he got the vile, needle and parchment out. Harry put a drop of blood in the vile and then Severus poured the vile out onto the parchment. Soon writing began to form.

Name: Raven Severus Black  
Blood Adopted Name: Harry James Potter  
Paternal Father: Sirius Orion Black  
Maternal Father: Severus Tobias Snape  
Blood Adopted Father: James Harrison Potter  
Blood Adopted Mother: Lilly Evans Potter

As the writing stopped, Severus grabbed Harry and pulled him into a big hug and smiled as though he just discovered the cure for Werewolves. Sirius looked on and smiled his son was alive. Severus grabbed Sirius as well and pulled him into the hug as well. He had both his son and his mate back. It was not his mates fault their son had died, their son had been taken from them. For what reason he did not know but he was going to find out. 

Harry finally managed to get out of the hug but left his fathers to hug and find themselves again. He curled up on the couch and Charlie came over to cuddle with him. 

"So, I take it they are your fathers." Charlie said with a smirk.

"Yes, and the Potters had blood adopted me so they had to have known I wasn't their child." Harry said to Charlie. "Papa?" both Severus and Sirius looked up with a smile. "Is it possible to undo a blood adoption?"

Sirius answered, "Yes but it can be very painful, why?"

"Well, I don't look like either of you really and I would like to be able to look like my parents and to go by my birth name. I like Raven better then Harry." Harry explained.


	2. Gringots Bank

Chapter 2

The next day after Harry has had time to think about undoing the blood adoption. He also talked it over with Charlie. They both decided that Harry did not want to be Harry anymore and he wasn't really Harry anyways. Whoever had kidnapped him knew he was not the prophecy child but made him to be that child. He wanted to be with his parents and to be a family. He wanted to be Raven.

At breakfast that morning bot Harry and Charlie sat down with his fathers and Remus. 

"First things first, Remus we should tell you that Harry is not Harry but our Raven that we were told had died." Sirius said. Sirius leaned into Severus as Remus took the time to digest what he had been told.

"Well that explains so much, like why he is a Veela, and why he never really smelled like James or Lilly and why Severus has always been so protective of him. I mean really who else would take a curse for someone else but a parent," Remus explained softly.

"Charlie and I talked about it last night and he is okay with whatever I decide to do. I would like to undo the blood adoption as I am not Harry Potter. I am Raven Severus Black. I don't know how my friends will take the news but if they are truly my friends they should be happy for me," Raven looked at Charlie and then shyly looked at both of his father's. 

"If that is what you wish to do. I did make an appointment with Gringotts for noon today. If you had not wanted to undo the adoption the appointment was still going to be needed. I need to add you as my heir either way." Severus said.

They all sit and finish breakfast and then head back to their rooms to get ready for the appointment at Gringotts.

\------

At 1130 they all meet back in the front room to Floo to the Leaky Cauldron so they can walk up to the Bank. When they arrive at the bank Sirius and Severus step up to one of the Goblins and ask for Ragnok. 

Ragnok come and shows them all to a large meeting room so they can discuss everything that is going on.

"Good day Lord Black and Lord Prince. As well also to you Lord Potter, Heir Black-Prince." Ragnok says. They all stare at him like he has lost his mind. Sirius recovers first.

"Okay I understand that I am Lord Black however how is Sev Lord Prince? And what is this about Raven being Lord Potter?"

"First, Severus Snape is Lord Prince because he is the last of male line that is not disowned. If he would like to get his Lordship rings today?" Ragnok looks at Severus and he just nods, "Then we can do that right now." A small black box with an inlaid gold crown appears in front of Ragnok and he opens it and takes out a large ring and hands it to Severus to put on. Severus puts it on and it briefly glows silver then white. "It accepts you, Lord Prince. Now onto the next order of business, Raven is Lord Potter because he was adopted and he is legally and magically an adult, he was magically and Legally an adult as of the 31st of October 1994, when his name came out of the Goblet of Fire."

"Okay what will happen if he removes the blood adoption?" Sirius asks.

"Nothing just that he will look like the both of you instead of James and Lilly Potter. They were aware that he was not their child and that both of his parents were able and willing to care for their child. They therefore lost the rite to the titles and would be prosecuted if they were still living for line theft of the Black and Prince Lines among other things. So, Raven would you like to do the ritual to undo the blood adoption?" Ragnok looks at Raven and Raven nods his head. "Okay after the ritual you should have an inheritance test done to see if you have any other titles."

Ragnok takes Raven into another room where the ritual is performed. Charlie, Sirius, Severus and Remus wait for him in the meeting room. While they wait they discuss other things.

"It sounds like they think that Raven has titles to other lines as well, which means we might as well. Do you think we should do the test as well?" Severus asks Sirius.

"Yes, we should I know some of the titles will be from Lilly and James because of what they just said. 

They all just sit quietly. Thirty minutes later Raven comes back in. His is slightly taller now standing at about 5'9" and his hair is still midnight black but it is silky straight just like Severus' and now he has bright blues eyes like Sirius. He is even more pale now.

"Raven they may call you a vampire now like they do me, " Severus jokes. Raven just smiles at his Papa. 

"Papa Bat, . . . , at least they will know that I am your son. I did not get the nose though." He smiles, Severus grabs him and pulls him into his lap for a hug.

"Ragnok, Severus and I would like to get an inheritance test done as well." Ragnok nods at Sirius and gets 2 more potions and set them next to the one he brought in for Raven. He looks at Sirius, Severus and Raven and decides to do Sirius first. 

"I will do the tests for you Lord Black, then Lord Prince and last Lord Potter." They all nod at this. 

Sirius pricks is finger and drops three drops of blood into the potion and then Ragnok pours it onto a piece of parchment. 

Name: Sirius Orion Black  
Lord Black (blood)  
Lord Hufflepuff (blood)  
Consort Prince (Marriage)  
Consort Ravenclaw (Marriage)

Sirius looks at the parchment and laughs a little. Hufflepuff was surprising but nothing else really was. His family has held that little secret very well. Severus drops his 3 drops of blood and looks at Sirius' paper while his is being done, he smirks slightly.

Name: Severus Tobias Snape  
Lord Prince (Blood)  
Lord Ravenclaw (Blood)  
Consort Black (Marriage)  
Consort Hufflepuff (Marriage)

Severus just leans into Sirius while they watch Raven do his little test. They are surprised it seems to take a little longer than theirs did. 

Name: Raven Severus Black

Lord Potter (Attempted Line Theft, Magic determined)  
Lord Dumbledore (Attempted Line Theft, Magic determined)  
Lord Weasley (Attempted Line Theft, Magic determined)  
Lord Gryffindor (Attempted Line Theft, Magic determined)  
Lord Merlin (Attempted Line Theft, Magic determined)  
Lord Lefay (Attempted Line Theft, Magic determined)  
Lord Peverell (Attempted Line Theft, Magic determined and Conquest)

Lord Slytherin (Conquest)

Heir Prince (Blood)  
Heir Black (Blood)  
Heir Hufflepuff (Blood)  
Heir Ravenclaw (Blood)

After looking at his list Raven was not surprised by some of it but he was surprised at a couple. He handed the parchment to his fathers and they looked at him and then they looked at Charlie.

"What is wrong?" Charlie was worried. They were all looking at him like he should know something. 

"Charlie there is something on here that does not look good for your parents at all and I think we need to get more information before we decide what to do." Raven explains and they hand the parchment to Charlie for him to read. 

"How is this possible," Charlie askes then looks at Ragnok, "What did my parents do?"

"The previous Lord and Lady Weasley, Arthur and Molly Weasley tried to make a marriage contract with the Previous Lord Dumbledore, Albus Dumbledore. The marriage contract was between Harry James Potter and Ginevra Molly Weasley. Dumbledore stated he was Lord Potter's Magical Guardian but since both his parents were living and he was already magically an adult Magick found it to be illegal and this was the payment for it. As such when you, Charlie, marry Raven you will gain these titles as Consort titles and your child can be a Lord or Lady Weasley again." Ragnok explained. 

Charlie looked at Raven, Sirius, Severus and Remus. "I had no idea that they had done this honestly and I am sure that Bill and the twins did not as well. I cannot vouch for anyone else as some of them have seemed to have changed a lot since I last saw them." 

Raven leaned into Charlie, "I do not blame you. You seemed so surprised when you saw this on my test. I love you Charlie and whatever your family has done is not a reflection on you at all. It is nice to know that Bill and the Twins are true friends. We will have to wait and see with Percy and Ron. We do know that your parents and Ginny cannot be trusted at this time. My Lordship rings will protect me form most minor curses and poisons and loves potions as well." As Raven was speaking Ragnok had retrieved all the lordship and heir rings for Raven. As Raven slid them on his fingers some combined so it looked like 5 rings instead of 12 that he had put on. 

After he was done putting on the rings they all headed down to their vaults to get some money out for shopping in the Alley. Raven wanted some new books and clothing. They all spent the rest of the day shopping and then they all headed back to Black Manor for Dinner and bed.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

At Hogwarts

Dumbledore was sitting in his office just like every morning. An owl was flying toward his office and flew in through the window. It dropped off and envelope and then left. Dumbledore looked at the envelope and noticed it was from Gringotts. He opened it and started to read it. As he was reading it he got angrier and angrier.

Dear Albus Dumbledore,

It has come to our attention that you have illegally tried to write a marriage contract between Ginevra Weasley and Lord Potter. You are not his magical guardian and you have never been. He is an adult as of the 31st of October 1994 when the Goblet of Fire chose him as a Triwizard Champion. Also, both his parents are still living, Lord Black and Lord Prince are Lord Potter’s Guardians and as such you have no legal rights to him.

As you tried to do this Magic herself has determined the punishment to be the loss of all hereditary titles. You are no longer Lord Dumbledore; Lord Potter now has that title and all vaults that go with it.   
Gringotts Account Manager,  
Ragnok

Albus Dumbledore lost control of his magic and destroyed his office. How dare they do this to him after everything he had done for them. Well at least they do not know that Harry is their child that I stole and gave to the Potter’s, maybe I can still control him and get my vaults back. 

\----

At the Burrow

At the same time that Dumbledore had received his letter, there was an owl delivering a couple of letters to Arthur, Molly, Ginny and Ron Weasley. Arthur and Molly opened their letter first as it was addressed to both of them. 

Dear Arthur and Molly Weasley,

It has come to our attention that you have illegally tried to write a marriage contract between Ginevra Weasley and Lord Potter. You are not his magical guardian and you have never been. He is an adult as of the 31st of October 1994 when the Goblet of Fire chose him as a Triwizard Champion. Also, both his parents are still living, Lord Black and Lord Prince are Lord Potter’s Guardians and as such you have no legal rights to him.

As you tried to do this with full knowledge that you had no rights to do so, Magic herself has determined the punishment to be the loss of all hereditary titles. You are no longer Lord or Lady Weasley, Lord Potter now has that title and all vaults that go with it. 

Also, to Molly Weasley, your personal vault has been debited the amount of 5,732 Gallons to pay back Lord Potter what was taken with out his permission and paid to you. 

Gringotts Account Manager,

Ragnok

Arthur was upset the only thing he really had to pass onto his children was his title of Lord Weasley and now he has lost this. He was very upset that Molly had stolen from Harry as well. Molly was extremely upset about the money and the loss of the title. They looked over at Ron and Ginny so that they could open their letters and read them as well. 

Dear Ronald (Ginevra) Weasley,

It has come to our attention that you have been paid money out of Lord Potter’s vault without his knowledge or consent, as such your personal vaults have been emptied and closed. You owe a total of 236 Gallons (487 Gallons) to Lord Potter still. You must pay this back with in the next 3 months.

If you have gold to make this payment please bring it to Gringotts and we will be happy to help you.

Gringotts Account Manager,

Ragnok

Ron was furious, what right did Harry have to take all their money away. He had more then enough. Well he would just have to trick him into getting more back. Ginny looked at her letter and realized that her dream of becoming Lady Potter was truly gone. She knew that he was a Veela and mated to her brother but thought that the marriage contract would have made it possible for her to marry Harry still. 

The Weasleys sat at the table and just thought about what they were going to do now. They knew they couldn’t ask Bill or the Twins for any help, they loved Harry too much for them to look past this.


End file.
